Punishment and Crime
by PauleenAnne
Summary: They sought only power. That was the only thing they wanted. However, maybe this power was also the reason why they're so broken. Trying to pick the pieces up and putting them back aren't easy as destroying it in the first place. R&R
1. Piece I

**Crime and Punishment**

**Disclaimer: I seriously don't own Elsword.**

**Piece I – New Powers**

The sun was nowhere to be found, the skies were full of clouds that were starting to turn from white to gray, and the supposedly harsh wind blew through the lone purple haired mage. Her hair was styled into two low pigtails. She wore a white robe, a dark purple turtle neck beneath it and a complementing purple skirt to go. Her eyes were in an amethyst colour and her skin's complexion was pale.

The mage was reading a small book, which was quite unusual since she was mostly seen with a book at least six inches thick. The wind blew repeatedly, bringing along the pages with it. With a small sigh, she decided to just close the book, and tucked her bangs behind her ear.

It was a beautiful day.

She truly loved this kind of weather where the sun wasn't present to scorch the poor people underneath it. The winds were definitely a big plus since it made everything cool. She was just so covered, with her robe and all, that she needed a lot of cooling than the others.

A smile graced her lips as she hummed a little sad tune while walking towards her destination.

Add's place.

It was truly a wonder why she'd go to the weird teen's place. They'd always argue about how they fought. He would say, "What is up with that 'magic' of yours? It's unexplainable. It has no origin nor a formula to back it up. It simply isn't acceptable!" Being the young girl she was back then, she'd also return the favor by saying such things about his so-called 'science'. However, after she became an Elemental Master, and he, a Mastermind, they stopped their nonsense of an argument and just pursue power just as they always have. They weren't polar opposites, not at all. They did have some things in common like loving the colors white and purple and, as much as they wanted to hide it, fearing the ghosts.

Moving on, she was just going there to pursue more knowledge on magic. In his library, he had an abundance – infinite – amount of books that he, himself hadn't even read. She started going there for about a month after they defeated Karis. She decided that it would be profitable for her to just ask for Add's permission to read some books. He reluctantly accepted as long as she kept out of his way and returned the books where they originally were. She agreed to the condition almost immediately. It was pretty easy to do, after all.

Looking at the decent sized house that lied in the middle of the forest, she smiled a bit. It actually became more of a home to her than simply an acquaintance's house within the month of going everyday there. She doesn't see the owner of the house that often though.

Without even knocking, she opened the door which led to a very clean and modern living room. Walking along the white tiled floor, she soon climbed the stairs. Only one door was present in which Aisha knocked on for three times. She received a small grunt on the other side. She opened the door and saw Add looking at the screens displayed by his dynamos.

"The library, right?" He said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The young mage simply cocked her head to catch a glimpse of the numbers and words mixed up on the screen while nodding. He stopped typing and opened a portal towards the library that he dubbed as the 'Infinite Library'. Add raised his hand in front of him and pointed his index finger. To where he pointed, the space distorted, bits of electric purple lines flashing, and soon became an elliptical portal.

The mage gladly stepped inside the portal and was soon welcomed by the sight of books stacked and lined up properly in their respective shelves. Summoning her dearest wand, she rode on it while it floated. She flew past a lot of shelves until stopping on one randomly. Perhaps it was just on a whim or a coincidence, she picked up an ordinary looking book that was purely white just like almost every book.

Opening it, a transparent like stone fell out. Reflex made its work and she somehow managed to catch it right on.

It dimly glowed in a purplish color, and Aisha could only watch in amazement. She could feel the power that it emanated. She was definitely going to take the chance before her, right here and right now.

"This is just my lucky day!" She squealed in delight as she held the stone as if it was the most precious thing in the world.

She first considered what she'd do with it. She then clapped both of her hands as she came up with a great idea. Her magical pendant was summoned before her and she magically infused both the stone and the pendant immediately, yet carefully. This was a baseless experiment she was doing, but the magician simply shrugged.

A bright light flashed that she had to close her eyes even though she wanted to watch the transformation. It lasted for only a second and she opened her eyes to see the pendant floating steadily on above her hands. It looked as if it was just decorated more, but she knew it had become more powerful. She happily took and hid it as she decided that it was enough for the day.

She just had to test it out!

She rode on her wand and left using the same portal. When she was back, Add was quite surprised since the magician wouldn't come out until midnight.

"Bye, Add!" Aisha happily waved while smiling brightly.

A little dumbfounded, he just stared at her and said, "Bye, Aisha…"

Her smile was getting a little creepy since it was too bright, or so Add thought.

Aisha went outside as fast as she could after the white haired boy was out of sight. She went about two kilometers away from the house to a clearing. She then tried her new powers.

Well, remember the keyword 'tried'.

She pointed her wand in-front of her and channeled her mana. She visualized a burst of energy coming out, and to her disappointment, nothing happened. She was definitely getting nothing from it. She tried to cast a normal fireball. Yes, a normal fireball did come out.

"Ugh…"

She tried to dash before casting a fireball. To her surprise and delight, a white and electric-like ball came out. It was amazing to look at than her normal fireballs, but it was _slow. _So slow that it looked like it could be evaded anytime. She shrugged, "Well…I could use that. I'll just conjure some plan on how to use it right." She then paused. "A name! What should its name be?"

Putting on her thinking stance, she pondered for a name that would fit it well.

"Star! Starball it is!"

She named it like that for no reason. It was just nice to hear.

Continuing her discovery session, she tried a lot of things. However, the Starball was the only accomplishment she had. She was already tired from charging mana again and again for simply nothing.

The mage sighed and wiped the sweat off of her forehead. "I'll learn something…next time."

The night surely passed quickly for the tired mage. A new day had already came and yet she was still sleeping soundly while snoring loudly. A small trail of drool was evidently clear trailing down her mouth to her cheek. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open while squinting from the sun's harsh rays.

Ah, so the sun was back from its day off.

After about a full minute of just staring blankly on the floor, she finally came to her senses and got ready for a new day.

Fully bathed and clothed, she ate a quick breakfast before heading out. She walked as she looked for a new place to train.

"Well, you have quite an interesting power there, Miss Aisha."

She snapped her head towards a white haired man with a mask. She recognized him as Glave, the creepy dude that she had to consult when it concerned anything about time and space and Henir.

Aisha raised a questioning brow. How did he know about her newly acquired power? Well, it wasn't _that _interesting. What ever could he mean? And so she voiced out her question.

"What exactly do you mean?"

He chuckled, "What I mean is the powers that you have controls time and space."

"Time and space? Isn't that like what you have?"

"Maybe. Who knows?" She could feel him smiling creepily. "I prefer that you wouldn't put us in the same category, though. I think yours is different. The main thing is, I wonder where you got those powers."

The yellow eye that peeked out of the only hole in his mask looked as if it glowed. The hairs on the back of her neck stood.

"It's a se-cret!" She said while stopping at each syllable to make it a little teasing. She simply did it to hide her shiver. "Anyways, I got to go!"

That dude always scared the heck out of her. He just do. The mask was a big plus on his creepiness factor. He would look cool sometimes though.

Sometimes.

But thanks to him, she finally discovered what kind of power she was given because of the new pendant. She should be friendlier to him, it seems. Maybe, a simple thanks would just do.

She thanked him in her mind.

After a lot of walking from here to there, she finally found a spot where there were no onlookers. It had a lot trees that would serve as shelter from the sun, and she still would have a lot of space to train on.

She channeled out as much mana as she could and focused on the area before her, thinking, _please get me back to the past. _She thought about it repeatedly, seemingly like a chant of sorts.

When she felt that something would happen, different shades of purple lines appeared and surrounded her while distorting the space that it was passing through. They soon began to mix with each other and somehow, everything became a blur that she could only watch until she landed her bottom on the ground. She rubbed it and thanked the Els that she was gifted there. It didn't hurt unlike the times when she would stumble on the ground chest first.

Droplets of rain poured down on her petite figure. It made her stood up and cast a mana shield around her. It wasn't only good for protecting her from the battles, but it could also serve as her personal umbrella.

She looked around the unfamiliar place that she was thrown to. Three _familiar _purple haired people came in sight as they ran for shelter. There was a nearby shed waiting for them.

"Mom! Dad! Hurry up! We're going to get wet!" A little girl with two pigtails gestured her parents to come faster.

"Now, now…It's not like it's going to kill us, Ai-chan." The child's mother, who had amethyst coloured eyes to match their hair smiled at her daughter and took her husband by the hand. The man's aquamarine eyes glowed with happiness as he laughed.

One could immediately tell that they were quite a happy family. She smiled and realized that the girl was a small version of her. Even though she couldn't remember anything like this scene, somehow deep within her heart, she knew this was happened.

As they continue on their happy little lives, a black cat passed by her feet. She smiled and knelt down to pat the cute black cat. In actuality, she loved cats because they looked cute and cuddly. The cat stopped and rolled over as she tickled its tummy. It mewed and mewed even though it was getting wet.

Ah, cats.

However, as lightning struck once, twice and more, screams erupted from where her family should be. The cat ran away, scared from the screams and thunder. Aisha, on the other hand, froze. Her blood run cold as she turned to where the shed was located.

She could only see herself killing them both.

**A/N: First Elsword fanfic! Hoorah! I finally had the guts…nah…the story to post here. I'm having Aisha here because she's my main and I love her. The pair. Well, you'll know who. Anyways, here we have an Elemental Master with a twist of a Dimension Witch. It makes sense as the story goes, anyway. Read and Review. Reviews are very much appreciated.**

**EDIT: 02/01/15 (still no wifi =.=")**

**-PauleenAnne**


	2. Piece II

**Crime and Punishment**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword, if I did I would've **–**! **

**Piece II – Cries of the Heart**

Oh how cruel life was. When you thought that things finally turned around for the good, it would just crush you cruelly by showing you otherwise. It would crush you as you'd desperately cling to what goodness it supposedly gave you. It will laugh as you cry and plead for another chance to start again – to right what was wrong. But it would just simply say to you, 'I wonder, now?'

It was truly a cruel, unfair and sad life for it brought no rewards to people, especially to those who worked so hard.

Blood splattered on the ground with the rain trying to wash it off from the earth. Parts of the ground were frozen and some were burnt to black. Maybe it was from the lightning that kept striking or perhaps the bluish flames that mercilessly danced on the ground even though it was raining hard. Harsh gusts of wind blew through the torn clothes and burnt hair of the purple haired couple. The woman had her body impaled by sharp ice shards that were brightly painted with red, red blood. The man's body was burnt to a crisp that more and more ashes started to fly away with the wind. However, their faces were not wounded, which proved to be quite unusual. The weirder thing was that both of them were smiling.

Standing above them all was a small girl at the age of nine.

Her wide eyes looked crazed with the addition of the blood that adorned her small face. She looked so calm yet so crazy at the same time. The tips of her fingers were still burning an otherworldly color of blue. The girl was responsible for everything. Aisha couldn't bear to look anymore that her knees gave up and her mouth let out a shrill scream.

No one noticed nor cared. Maybe there was just no one around the two purple haired girls who seemed to be just the same person. One was a lot younger while the other was on her late teens.

Aisha clamped her hand on her mouth as tears leaked from her wide purple eyes. "This didn't happen." She denied as she shook her head, "I don't even remember this! I don – "

_Of course_ she didn't remember such because she never really remembered anything before she joined the mages association. She just had one goal at that time that she really didn't care about her past.

"_Pursue more power."_

Why did she greedily want more power than she already had anyway? Did she really just want to be stronger? Maybe it was for fame? Or perhaps, to rule above Elrios?

No.

_No._

"I don't want to think about it anymore!" She screamed yet again as she continuously shook her head. "Just let me go back! Let me go back to where I was before!"

She looked pathetic. Her form was curled up as she had her hands on her ears as if trying to block out the sounds of screams. There were none though, but she continued to cover them. She couldn't even feel her body anymore since she was _so _cold from the rain. Her mana shield was long gone, and she had nothing to protect her from the ice cold rain.

She just wanted to go home and pretend that this was just a dream. A very surreal dream that she definitely wanted to forget.

Purple lines appeared around her yet again. They swirled together until they became a blur by its fast acceleration. A bright light of white flashed and soon faded away to reveal the calm scenery of shrubbery and trees. All of these were not noticed by the mage, though.

Home was where she sent herself. She didn't know how she did such a thing but she was back to her normal timeline still curled up as she was a moment ago. It was a different place than before. Ruben was the place it was called by many.

It was hard to breathe. Her chest hurt so much that she had to clench the spot where her heart lied underneath. Her eyes closed as she gripped her shirt tighter. More tears left her eyes as she continued to sob noisily. No matter how much air she gulped as she cried, the pain wouldn't go away at all.

Hurried footsteps soon joined the singing birds.

"Aisha!"

The kind and worried voice of a certain green haired elf didn't pass through her ears. The mage kept crying and was now burying her face in the middle of her knees. The elf rushed to her crying friend and softly touched her shoulder as if saying 'I'm here'.

"What's wrong, Aisha? Hey, it's me, Rena." She tried to comfort the mage in ways she could.

Maybe with that name, her brain finally worked a little. Aisha looked up and hugged the kind elf that had been like a mother to her. More tears leaked out of her eyes, but this time it was of relief rather than agony. She sobbed as she was buried in the warmth of Rena's body.

"Oh my! You're freezing! Let's get you warmed up." Rena smiled kindly at the mage and then winked at her. "A nice and long warm bath will calm you up."

A long and warm bath did the trick, alright. Aisha was down from sobbing to sniffling as she sat on a very soft chair that she could feel herself almost being buried under. The scent of porridge soon assaulted her nose as Rena brought the said food. The elf sat down on a chair directly in front of Aisha after putting the food on the table between them.

Rena smiled and pushed the bowl of steaming porridge near the mage. She sniffled one last time before slowly taking the food. Taking the spoon and scooping the food, she blew it a bit before eating it. This continued for about three more scoops before she settled the bowl down.

"Rena…" Aisha started off and she stared downwards.

"Yes?" Rena patiently asked as she smiled again. She had always been one to smile a lot.

"What if…what if yous see something that you don't remember happening but something shows you that that scene really happened before? Would you believe it?"

"Well, it depends. I may have forgot…"_Oh dear, I'm not that old now, am I? _"About it, but when you do see it or someone tells you it happened," Rena pointed at her heart. "My heart will tell me whether it really did happen or not."

Aisha looked up at the elf and smiled. She stood up and thanked Rena for the delicious food and for comforting her. She thanked Rena with all her heart.

Rena simply smiled at her and didn't ask more. She just waved her hand goodbye at the mage whom she knew had a piece of her heart broken. She gazed at the mage's slumped shoulders, her attempted brave façade, and her clenched hands. She just hoped time would heal her wound before it completely bled out.

Add sighed as he stretched his back and hands, popping joints that were long deprived of movement. He looked outside his window towards the never ending blues skies.

He loved his Dynamos that he solely used his time making it more advanced and powerful. However, as time passed, he also gained a strange want to go back and change his past – to save his mother. He could remember her long white hair and ocean blue eyes. He could imagine her smile that always warmed him up inside, and her voice that made his insides tingle.

A week ago, he finally read what he needed to go back to the past. He needed the pure energy of El. He searched and searched from the time Aisha would start reading until before midnight. Three days ago, he finally found it. He had about 42.72 percent of success to arrive on the exact time and timeline he wanted. Add would stop the people who killed his parents and then be happy for what he did for his old self.

Together, they'd live a happy life.

That's what he always thought.

Two days ago, he tried and went back to the past. He managed to do that but instead, he was greeted by a scene where a boy who resembled himself as a child, smiling happily under the care of his mother and father.

He _was _happy there.

Add was angry and frustrated_. _

"This can't happen!" He vehemently disagreed. "But…no! Even with such discrepancy rate I'm pretty sure with my calculations. Am I that Unlucky!? Was not almost a half percent good enough to let me go back?"

It was silly, really. Why'd the other him get to have such a good life while he didn't? Isn't it quite unfair?

He had struck the ground that time in frustration. He never really used his hands during combat which made him quite fragile. Blood came oozing from the wounded flesh and pain came in afterwards.

"Damn it all!" He screamed to himself as he shut his eyes tightly. Some salty drops of liquid came trickling down his cheeks.

"Damn it. Damn it. Damn it." He repeated it like it was a mantra of sorts while punching the ground lightly again and again.

After a lot of cursing and punching, he left without doing anything at all.

What was the power he had acquired for? What was the frantic research which he spent countless of sleepless nights for? Was there no reward for him at all?

Add pathetically let out a small and mocking laugh at himself. He was strong now, but it was all for naught.

He gazed outside just _because. _He needed the time to just simply sit there and watch the skies in a daze. Maybe he could just reminisce or perhaps think about a new way to go back to his original timeline in the past. Just some goals in his pathetic life, he guessed. Being as dazed as he was, he never really heard the continuous knocks that were getting louder and louder by the second.

_Bam!_

The loud noise of a door being forcefully opened with much force that it knocked at the wall hard was all he needed to snap out of it.

"What the heck!?" Were the wise words of the Mastermind.

A fuming mage appeared before him. Her eyes were red at the sides, but he could only assume that it was of anger. He was a little scared but didn't show it. Who knows what she could do? He could remember Elsword being burned by magic which resulted with the red haired guy being able to feel the pain of his skin burning yet he wasn't physically hurt at all. Add could tell it was _torture._

Aisha put a hand on her hip and sighed. "You were so out of it that I had already been knocking _loudly,_" She really emphasized the word. "For about twenty minutes that my knuckles finally got red and hurt! Sleep if you're sleepy! Sleep on nighttime though! Don't just doze off in the middle of the day!"

Ah, a lecture, huh?

Add being himself, he laughed maniacally which didn't surprise the girl.

"My house is my house, you dumb girl! I set my own rules here, not you setting your rules here!"

Aisha just rolled her eyes and said, "Yes, yes. I know, I just wanted to yell at you for no reason."

In actuality, Aisha had just been knocking for about two minutes and just wanted to let out some frustration out on the teen. After being comforted by Rena about an hour ago at Ruben, she walked aimlessly for about half an hour before she decided to go to her friends' houses for some company.

She went to Elsword and Elesis' house first since it was nearer than the others'. Having a bad case of bad luck, she came to a door that had a note that Elsword was on a training camp with the other Red Knights and Elesis went travelling.

She decided to take the Cobo service going to Altera to visit Raven's house only to be greeted with another note saying that he was still training new soldiers. Deciding that maybe Eve was going to be present, she went to her drone-made castle and was greeted by Oberon who said, "I'm sorry, but Queen Eve is still asleep from upgrading my dearest Ophelia for weeks. It would be best to let her shutdown for the meantime."

She soon got Cobo to send her to Hamel to visit Chung since Ara went back to her own continent. The spear bearer said that she'd be back after settling some things right. Aisha went to the palace that was now almost finished from the repairs. She found the prince with his father, Helputt, having a nice talk with tea served before them. She simply couldn't disturb the familial bonding they had for no reason at all.

As a last resort, she decided that she would just annoy Add. He had the weirdest reactions to almost everything that would surprisingly make her laugh. After encountering such a scary scene moments ago, maybe all she needed to do was to laugh and maybe things will just soon follow.

She'd just forget about it unconsciously.

She continued to annoy the white haired boy in indirect ways and laughed twice within five minutes.

"Add."

The Mastermind was quite annoyed by her incessant talk about random things that he had to let out a long sigh, "What is it this time?"

"Tell me. Can you change the past without any consequences at all?"

Add quirked a brow. He certainly wasn't prepared for that kind of question. The mage he knew never talked about the past, but now she's asking if changing the past would have consequences? He could only guess nothing about this sudden change.

"I've never thought about the consequences, really. I actually never tried changing the past yet."

Dangerous curiosity sparked in her eyes. "Oh? So you're going to try it, when?"

"None of your business, you obnoxious girl."

Aisha's brow furrowed when he called her obnoxious.

"I'm definitely not obnoxious!" She took a big breath, "Anyways! You can travel through time right? I'm just curious and all about those kind of things. Tell me something informative!"

This definitely annoyed Add. He was just so stressed this day and the girl really had the nerve to ask a lot of questions in which he wouldn't want to answer even if he was in a good mood. He decided to stop this whimsical game that the mage was playing with him. He needn't anyone to know what he planned to do. He was the type that didn't want anyone nosing their way into his own business. What's his was his only.

"Just stop asking already! I'm tired of hearing your stupid little questions! Go away and find other people to play with." he pointed at himself, "Not with someone whom all of you regard as a lunatic!" He yelled at the surprised mage with much vigor. The last part wasn't what Add intended to say, but what was done was done.

"Wha –"Aisha was about to say something in return but was cut off by Add.

"Just leave me be today." He ended it with a sigh.

Aisha looked down on her shoes and turned around towards the opened door. She bit her lower lip as she faced the exit of the room.

She walked slowly and said, "Maybe, at first I regarded you as a loon, but not anymore. You just have a unique way of expressing yourself. That's all there is to it." As she neared the door she came to a stop and turned her head around to see Add looking at her with slightly widened eyes. She smiled, "Can I come back tomorrow, though?"

Add ran a hand through his hair and looked away from the mage. He had his normal expression back on his face and replied with a small grunt as he always did. All he heard was a small giggle before everything went as silent as it normally was. He let out a big sigh and noted to himself that he really needed to have a vacation one day.

After that, he went to his bed and slept soundly.

As night came, the cries of two teens could only be heard by the wind as it passed, trying to comfort them through its cool breeze and ethereal whispers.

**A/N: Heh…finished chapter two at last! It was because there was no internet connection that I was away from the temptation of downloading new Animes and Mangas (Elsword too.) Anyways, thank you very much for the reviews! Thanks ****S0RCIERE**** for pointing out my mistakes in a nice manner. I took them into consideration and used it as to try and improve my works. I actually edited chapter one a bit. Had an argument with my brother about Aisha's powers on being able to travel back to time though. He's silly, I noted that as a DW she had Time and Space power. Add here is also a mix of being a DE and MM. Here, he didn't vow to destroy anything. Read and Review (Nya!). Fin: 01/06/15**

**-PauleenAnne**


	3. Piece III

**Punishment and Crime**

**Disclaimer: I would never own Elsword.**

**Piece III – Letter**

_The thunder roared repeatedly and the wind whistled through the once lively Ruben. It was now in shambles; roofs were destroyed, trees were cut and people were dead. However, it was with the exception of the purple haired mage who stood all alone on the blood drenched ground. It was as if the supposedly past of hers repeated itself, but instead of her parents being killed, it was now her friends. Her dearest friends – Elsword, Rena, Raven, Eve, Chung, Ara, Elesis and Add._

_How'd they die?_

_It was simple, really. She killed them all. She was, after all, a great magician. She didn't even need to dirty her hands with their blood._

"_Wha –!" Aisha shook her head. "I…I…it wasn't my fault! I didn't do anything!" She fell down to her knees, terrified._

_She screamed as she crawled to her friends' corpses. Their eyes were now blank and their skin were so, so pale. She shook every single one of them, desperately trying to find someone alive. She even slapped and punched some._

_But it was all for naught._

_She screamed as she slapped the white haired teen that she had come to consider as someone whom she cared for a lot._

_All of their hearts had already stopped beating, and yet hers was still beating. It was beating so fast just to mock her that she was still alive._

_As her tears started to pour down her eyes, she let out a small laugh. It soon became louder and more crazed than it should be._

"_Of course!" Aisha laughed maniacally for the first time. "This is just all a dream! I mean, we didn't even schedule any meet up! They were so busy this afternoon too! I am such an idiot!"_

_One could definitely say that something inside the magician's head snapped. At the same time, the ache in her chest came back. It hurt. Even as she laughed, the pain continued to hurt more and more. But soon, the pain turned into a feeling of numbness._

_Was there anyone who laughed and cried at the same time?_

_It was her._

_She was suffocating in this dark and ruined place. The darkness was too much that it seemed to seep into her very own being. Slowly, but surely, black spots danced in her vision that was already a blur from the tears that continued to well up._

_Her laughter soon came to a stop as she collapsed onto the ground._

The mage glared at the mirror reflecting her face. She woke up from a nightmare so scary that she cried herself to sleep. She couldn't help herself and now, she seriously had to fix her swollen eyes somehow.

"Ugh. What an ugly face I have." Aisha washed her face with water repeatedly. She wished that it would just do the trick.

"Anyways, I really need to unwind – no! I simply must busy myself so that I can forget." She slapped both of her hands on her cheeks as she let out a big breath. "I'll train and hone my new powers!"

Ara smiled and wiped the sweat from her forehead. It was quite a hot day and she had travelled from afar to where she was now – Hamel. She took ahold of her spear and bag and proceeded to get down from the boat. People, here and there, were passing by her as they carried their luggage. One particular woman caught her eye. She had the most vibrant scarlet hair and sparkling ruby eyes that she saw as she carried her large bag in one hand.

"Elesis!" The raven haired girl called out to the scarlet haired woman while waving her hand.

The said woman looked at Ara and smiled. "Well, if it isn't Ara! It's been a long time. How's life been treating you?" The both put their luggage down as they greeted each other.

"Mhmm! It really has been a long time. As you can see, I'm still in good condition and am quite happy."

Elesis let out a small laugh. "It seems so. Where are you headed for?"

Ara smiled again and said, "Ruben, actually. If I'm not mistaken, you're going there too, right?"

"Well, how about we go there together then."

Both girls grabbed their bags and headed south. Well, not before stopping at a cake shop. They were quite hungry from their travel, after all.

On the other hand, at the outskirts of Velder, a dark skinned man with black hair along with a man with startling crimson hair stood in front of the soldiers who were sparring with each other. The Velder Knights and the Red Knights had a joint training camp to enhance their strengths more and widen their perception in fighting. It was quite amazing since both of the captains thought of the camp at the same time. Without further discussion, they agreed that they'd have a joint training camp at a nice clearing at Velder.

"Hey, Raven." The crimson haired man called out to the person next to him.

Raven cocked a brow in question. "Hmm?"

"We'll end this training camp tomorrow right?" Raven nodded, and Elsword continued. "Well, did you receive the letter about meeting up at Ruben on Friday?"

Raven put a hand on his chin as he dug into his memory lane. "Oh. Yes, if I remember correctly, it says that the whole party would meet up at Ruben for some gathering. I think it was from Ann."

"Yeah." Elsword cracked a smile. "It's been a long time since we've seen everyone. I can't wait."

Raven smiled as he looked up at the clear skies. "So do I. I hope everyone will come."

"Trust me, they will." Both men smiled and then returned to watching over the soldiers.

Rena smiled as she looked at the letter on her hand.

She was excited.

Tucking her bangs behind her ear, she decided that she'd help Ann with the preparations. Even though it was still two days early to prepare for the event, she wanted it to be grand. She stuffed a lot of cooking utensils and an apron inside her bag. She also brought some things that might serve some purpose. With one last item tucked inside the bag, she tied her hair into its signature side ponytail.

The elf skipped as she grabbed the bag and went outside her cozy house.

The same letter was also given to Eve and Chung which was delivered on their castles' mailbox. As the Empress received the letter, she got up and went back to her lab just to design a new suit for Oberon and Ophelia. If she had more time, she'd even have Ferdinand wear something new as well.

She wasn't one to express her emotions but it really seemed that she was just as excited as the others. She just had a unique way of expressing it, it seemed.

Chung also made preparations as to have him tailored a new casual suit. He also had his slightly long hair cut into its old spiky one. He even bought gifts for everyone. It was just something small and simple, but it was quite expensive. His father laughed at him, saying that Chung was overreacting the whole gathering he'd go to.

"I am not." Chung pouted. "I simply can't help but be excited to meet them again. They helped me countless times and I…just got quite attached to them."

He laughed at his son and patted his head even though he was old and was almost his height. 'I know, son. No need to be shy."

"Dad!" Helputt only laughed more at his son.

Add sighed and played with the letter that was just delivered to him about an hour ago. He threw it in front of him where a black crack appeared and opened to swallow the letter. However, it appeared again on his hand after a second. This had been repeating for minutes because he was _bored._

He would sometimes miss the small conversations that Aisha would start. She was annoying, yes, but she was also the reason why he wasn't alone. Before, he had been stalking their group to gather information about the Nasod Queen's codes and steal it. He never really minded anything else before since he had so much to do. But now, he was just so lost because the goal that he wanted to achieve – to change the past – was just so far away from his reach.

"The past, huh?" He whispered quietly to himself.

Add put on a thinking pose – the one with a hand on the chin – and if it was even possible, a light bulb seemed to light up atop of his head.

Instead of going to the past where he knew he wouldn't accomplish anything certain, why not go to the future and see if his life was worth living? It was quite something, going to the future, that is. He'd just randomly go to anytime in the far future of his current timeline. He was sure enough that going to the future wouldn't hurt him in any way. He didn't even care if he was sent to a different timeline.

"Tch. It's worth a try. Maybe I'll be the strongest of all Elrios by that time!" He laughed his signature maniacal laugh. At least, he was back to his old self, and not the one who sulked for days.

He opened a portal in front of him. The portal was like a big black crack which had purple electric-like lines appearing at the sides. Add entered it, and in a blink of an eye, he was at his house. It was the same old house he was currently living in. The same white tiled floor, dark purple walls and white chairs. The stairs was the same violet it was, the only difference was that he had a vase full of lilies sitting on top of his glass table.

"Why I'd put flowers is sure a mystery." Add mumbled to himself as he continued to scan the house more.

He went upstairs and checked every corner of his room. His working desk was still there, and he could still see his same old bed. The only thing he noted was the unusual amount of thick books lying on the floor. They were stacked up neatly into five towers near the wall. Why he needed such an amount of books, he never knew. He was one to just record the books in the library in his Dynamos and then read them using his holographic screens.

Oh well.

He then decided to check his wardrobe. Who knows, he might've changed his style.

He opened his closet only to stumble down on the floor.

"What the heck?" He covered his mouth as he looked at his supposedly taste in clothes. His closet was full of purple long-sleeved collared shirts along with a complementing black vest that had two big hexagonal silver buttons on it. Instead of the white pants that he usually wore, they were now black. He swore that if wore the outfit, he'd look a little '_punky_'.

Add recovered from the shock when he heard some noise downstairs. He immediately stood up and was about to run off. However, he stopped when he heard a voice so alike with his. Add immediately assumed that it was his older self. It also made him curious since he could hear his other self talking animatedly with someone.

He hovered on his Dynamos as he neared the living room. Being as cautious and silent as he could, he could see another Add. However, the other one had a spiked hair. The garments that he saw on the closet were worn by the other him. The weirdest thing was the one he was talking to, though.

It was a _friggin' _bat.

The bat was violet and white in color. It had a fat body that Add seriously questioned because it only had two small wings to fly. It did fly normally though which made him furrow his brows in confusion. It was defying the law of physics!

Add merely sighed. Elrios was full of nonsensical things that a big fat bat shouldn't surprise him. As the other Add talked to the bat like some old friend that he liked to tease, another voice came from the kitchen.

"Hey, Add! Don't go bullying Angkor again. He always asks for a lot of treats afterwards. He'd get more obese than he is."

"Heh~" The second Add smiled devilishly. "Then, if Angkor bullies me, I assume that I must ask you for a lot of treats."

Add seriously needed to get out. Heat immediately rushed up to his face in which he looked like a tomato. He knew that this wasn't his future-self at all but a different Add on a different timeline. But, _damn, _he never knew he was such a flirt!

"What was that…?" He calmed himself and at the same time, the red color of his face seemed to die down.

He definitely wanted to just go back to the Elrios he knew but he still didn't know the girl's identity. It was definitely a girl's voice he heard.

Activating his stalker personality, he crept down the stairs slowly while no one was looking. He was good at this. He was a pro stalker!

True to his self-proclaimed title, Add successfully arrived on the ground floor without being seen by the current occupants of the house. He sneaked a peak and saw a flash of purple before hiding behind a wall. The bat almost caught him!

This was definitely the hardest stalking he ever engaged to. The only problem was the bat who was now flying in circles as if patrolling the area. As the bat was nearing him, he immediately activated a camouflage made by having his Dynamos project something alike to the wall. He was now a covered in a dark purple hologram to match the dark wall.

Thankfully, the bat simply passed by him, but that was not before seriously looking at where he was. Maybe it was his bat's instincts, Add mused a little nervously.

"Angkor! What are you doing, my obese friend? Are you trying to do some exercise now?" The second Add laughed and pointed at the now angry bat.

"You evil brat!" The bat screamed and bit his index finger which resulted to a yelp of pain.

"Waaah! Aisha! Help me!" Add curiously raised a brow. "Angkor's bullying me!"

Seriously? Add couldn't imagine himself acting like that at all. But what sparked his curiosity was when Aisha's name was called on. Was she still reading a lot of books in his library even until the future?

Soon, Aisha appeared with a very scandalous outfit that made Add blush furiously. He never knew that she could bear to wear such an outfit. It consisted of tube-like top that was big enough to just cover her small breasts. She had a dark violet vest and skirt. Instead of the low pigtails that he was familiar with, the Aisha he saw had her hair into two high pigtails bound by a dark ribbon.

_Damn._

"Oh, c'mon. Angkor, stop biting Add. And Add, he's biting you 'cause you're always bullying him." She had her hands on her hips as she lectured both of the boys.

As soon as Angkor stopped biting the finger, the second Add immediately sneaked a kiss on the mage's cheek.

"Thank you for the treat!" He announced happily.

"Waah!" The new Aisha was blushing a lot and pushed her palm towards the second Add's face in attempt to make some distance between them. The said man only smiled devilishly as he looked at the mage's red face.

Add finally made his exit.

As he was back to his current timeline, he immediately went to cover his blushing face. He looked like a boy who just confessed to a girl since he was so, so red. He swore that could hear his own heart beating so fast.

"But…uh…"

His mind was so blank with the exception of what he saw a moment ago. That was what you call daring. The kiss was imprinted on his mind and wouldn't erase itself at all. He put a hand on his chest in attempt to calm the loud and fast hammering of his heart.

"I…need to sleep."

Yes, he needed to sleep it off or else he'd be permanently red.

**A/N: Oh dear. Oh dear. Forgive the author for she has no wifi connection. This will be posted for who knows when. Anyways, here we have a little light chapter. The second Add is, as you've already guessed, a Lunatic Psyker. The evil bat would be Angkor dearest whom is contracted to the Void Princess Aisha.** **Add simply saw himself in another timeline where he chose the path of an LP not an MM/DE. Same with Aisha. Anyways, Read and Review. Fin: 01/13/15**

**-PauleenAnne**


End file.
